


new york

by haru182



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Niall salen a pasear después de una fiesta de promoción de la banda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new york

Te diría que te amo incluso antes de conocerte, porque amo el simple hecho de poder pensar en ti.

Así que cuando caminas bajo las luces de neón de la ciudad, tan de noche que no se oye nada más, y los colores rebeldes chocan contra la palidez de tu piel, de tu sonrisa inconsciente y de tu magia… yo sólo puedo aceptar que soy un pequeño planeta comparado a ti. Un planeta como la Tierra, que vive gracias al Sol, gracias a ti. Y que algún día, miles y millones de años después, acabaré destruido por mi propia fuente de vida.

— El día que me dejes. – te admito en voz alta. Y bajas el ritmo de tus pasos, mordiéndote el labio inferior con aire pensativo. – El día que te vayas y yo vuelva a ser lo que era antes sin ti…

— Antes de ti no había nada, Harry.

Y hay cierta belleza en el final simétrico que sería el concluyente nuestro; como la belleza de tus manos al posarse sobre mis caderas y menearme de un lado a otro diciéndome muy bajito: “Oye, Harry, estás muy guapo hoy”. Y sabes que sonrío de verdad, no como lo hacemos con las cámaras, no como la primera vez que nos conocimos entre un montón de estrellas sin luz que sólo querían brillar. Y de repente estábamos tú y yo con otros tres chicos más siendo supernovas que arrasaron con el planeta entero y con nuestras propias vidas también.

Sé que cuando vamos a Irlanda a ver a tus padres y a tus primos, te sonrojas cuando pasamos por el parque en el que nos besamos por primera vez. Porque recuerdas, al igual que yo, que aunque teníamos sólo diecisiete, nos creímos los dueños del mundo al ser dueños el uno del otro.

— Me pasé dieciocho años de mi vida esperándote, - tus ojos brillan, tus ojos tienen miedo porque saben que llevo la mitad de una botella de Jack Daniels en las venas. Y me coges de las manos, en el frío de una ciudad que no es la nuestra. – porque cuando nos conocimos, a los dieciséis, eras sólo Niall Horan. Y al año siguiente, eras mi amigo con el que… bueno, ya sabes.

— Ya lo sé, Harry, no tienes por qué contarme mi propia vida.

— Shhh. – dejas que mi dedo resbale desde tus labios hasta tu cuello.

Sabes que así es como siempre empezamos a hacer el amor. Por tu cuello y según tú, por mis manos. Así que te noto más tenso y Niall, por favor, déjame respirar sin que me duela, sin que quiera besarte las ojeras por el cansancio de los días de trabajo que llegan a su fin. Y quiero decirte que todos los días por la mañana que dormimos separados me muero de miedo, porque no quiero que me dejes nunca, y me callo porque sé que te vas a enfadar si lo repito.

— Entonces… entonces, Niall. Entonces cumplimos dieciocho. Y vino el segundo disco y todo eso. ¿Recuerdas?

— Sí, una locura. – no me sueltas de la mano, y tu cabello algo más largo cae sobre tu frente. Ahora está más oscuro, ahora está más liso y ahora te quiero siempre así como estás. Y creo que te empiezas a acostumbrar que después de este tipo de reuniones siempre acabe mal, llorando como una adolescente y recordándote cuánto te necesito.

— Y Niall… digo que me he pasado dieciocho años esperándote, porque cuando por fin tuve el valor para decirte que sólo quería estar contigo, teníamos esa edad. Y desde ese día hasta hoy, ya no he contado más los meses o las lágrimas.

— ¿Seguimos caminando? Deberías de escribir una canción sobre eso, es bueno. – te ríes y no me queda más remedio.

Me aprietas la mano, me guías por las avenidas y parece que nunca nos vamos a cansar de caminar. Me transmites calor con tus dedos juguetones, así como cuando salimos juntos de algún sitio y hay un montón de paparazzis esperando en las puertas, o admiradores histéricos sin límites. Y siempre me coges de la mano, a pesar de los títulos de las revistas, de los problemas con los contratos por nuestra culpa y por dejar que todo el mundo lo supiera.

“Las estrellas de One Direction, Styles y Horan, salen del armario con su escandalosa relación”.

“Sus compañeros de banda han decidido apoyarles, según la última entrevista a Louis Tomlinson”.

“Se firma el último contrato de One Direction. Última gira, último disco. ¿Qué piensan Horan y Styles?”

Y como esos tres mil más. Pero tú siempre me coges de la mano, y por la noche en la oscuridad me besas en las clavículas, me muerdes los hombros y me haces el amor tan despacio que tengo que gritar y todo el mundo que nos destruye desaparece.

— ¿Puedo seguir hablando? – pregunto con una sonrisa bailoteando en mi rostro. Te haces siempre el que estás tan distraído…

— América es libre, Harry. – asiento con la cabeza y pasas tu mano por mi cintura, me acaricias colando tus dedos debajo de mi suéter.

— Niall… - me quejo. Y el fuego empieza a brillar en mi interior cuando te ríes, porque suena como las campanas de París, pero mejor. Y se siente en el aire como el calor en las noches de verano en Inglaterra, pero mejor.

— Harry, en serio, un hombre con esa voz tan grave como la tuya diciendo todas estas cosas…

— Es lo que me has hecho.

— Tengo que admitir que me encanta. Y ¿eso de que no cuentas más el tiempo? Mira que somos afortunados entonces, porque casi cinco años después…

— Estos veintitrés no significan nada. Soy joven para siempre contigo.

Sabes que me casaría contigo siete veces, que te daría mis pulmones y todo mi dinero. Y que sabes que de hecho, mi piel es toda tuya, porque por las tarde me pides que me quite la ropa sólo para ver los tatuajes que significan que te amo más que a mi vida. Y me acaricias en el que tengo encima del corazón, luego el que más te gusta es el de la pierna derecha. Y me besas el brazo, me besas el abdomen porque ahí también estás tú.

Un taxi se acerca hasta nosotros y entramos indicando la dirección del hotel. Y el ambiente se cierra, sólo huele a ti y a Jack Daniels y lloro en silencio, sabiendo que vas a besarme las mejillas. Porque sabes que tengo miedo y siempre lo tendré. Porque el cuerpo es sólo la caja de un alma lastimada. Y la voz es la vía de escape de la valentía. Pero ves en mis ojos la debilidad que tú incrementas y que a la vez mantienes a la raya.

— Yo no te voy a dejar nunca. – aseguras en un susurro, el viaje en taxi se me está haciendo eterno, pero si sigo recostado en ti todo puede ir mejor. Y sé además, porqué resaltas el “yo”… porque me hablas de Louis, del pasado. Del Factor X y de Up All Night.

— Yo no pienso dejarte ir.

Y más tarde entre las sábanas dices que no te vas a separar nunca de mis brazos, ni de la línea perfecta que forman nuestros cuerpos al dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> originalmente publicado en tumblr


End file.
